Another Dark Lord
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: AUOOCslashshounenai Seht unserer Lieblingscharas aus HP in einer seltsamen Zukunftsfiktion des Autors. Eine neue Ordnung, das Ende eines Kampfes und ein neuer Dunkler Lord mit einem Traum von einer besseren Zukunft!


DICLAIMER: Die Charaktere und der Backround dieser Story gehören nicht mir sondern JKR und WB. Der Plot ist mir.

A/N: Hier noch eine kleine Note zum Anfang: Ich hatte einen guten tag gestern und hatte schon seit einiger Zeit eine recht seltsame Idee für eine fanfiction in Kopf, aber ich fand sie immer ein bisschen zu extrem um daraus wirklich eine Geschichte zu machen. Doch dann sagte ich mir warum nicht. . .  Es gibt Leute die schon krassere Sachen gemacht haben und dagegen ist diese Idee eher harmlos. Also: Hajimemashou!!!!!!

Diese Geschichte ist eine AU (was nicht anderes heißt als: ‚Sirius lebt noch') und einige der Charaktere könnte etwas OOC werden. 

# # #

**_Another Dark Lord _**

**_# # # # _**

_by Toyo Malloy_

_# #_

'Aus einer Laune kann eine Geschichte werden'

# # # # #

Er ging langsam die Gänge des alten Schlosses entlang. Sie erinnerten ihn ein bisschen an Hogwarts, doch dies hier war ein anderes Schloss. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr wie die Zaubererfamilie hieß von der er das Schloss erworben hatte. Es war mehrere hundert Jahre später gebaut worden als Hogwarts, nicht ganz so groß, doch für ihn war es genau das richtige. Er liebt steinerne Böden und die Fenster im alten Stil.

Seine schwarzen Roben wehten bedrohlich aussehend um ihn und einige Zauberer, die auf den Gängen standen wichen ängstlich vor ihm zurück. Er beachtete gar nicht wie sie sich verbeugten und hinknieten, während er an ihnen vorbei ging. An manche Dinge gewöhnte man sich einfach zu schnell. 

Eine Bewegung seiner Hand öffnete das große Eingangstor und er betrat die Ländereien seines Schlosses. Um das Schloss herum gab es in einer Reichweite von mehreren hundert Kilometern keine Dörfer, Städte oder Bauernhäuser. Das Schloss war umgeben von Natur und Landschaft in vielen Variationen. Die Magie dieses Ortes war geradezu spürbar. Im Norden des Schlosses begann der Fuß eines großen Berges deren steinige leicht bewaldete Silhouette aus der Ferne hervorstach. Die Spitze des Berges verschwand in den üblichen Nebeln Nordbritanniens. Im Osten und im Süden erstreckten sich Wälder und im Westen begannen die Klippen zum Meer. Wenn man genau hinhörte könnte man das Tosen der See hören. 

Er wanderte zu einer Koppel hinüber, nicht weit von den ersten Bäumen des Waldes entfernt. Wieder öffnete sich das Tor nur durch ein kleines Schnicken seiner Hand und schloss sich hinter ihm. Die Tiere auf der Koppel sahen auf. Ein großer Thestral schnaubt und näherte sich ihm. Er streckte die Hände nach dem Tier aus und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Das schwarze Pferd kuschelte sich an seine Hand. 

„Na ShadowWind. Wie geht es dir mein alter Freund?" Das Pferd wieherte mit aufgeblasenen Nüstern und spannte die mächtigen Flügel, als wollte es sagen, es hätte alles unter Kontrolle. Er streichelte das Tier noch einen Moment bevor er zu einer braunen Aethon –Stute ging und ihr liebvoll durch Mähne fuhr. Dann strich er mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch.

„Keine Sorge Lady, nur noch ein paar Tage dann ist es soweit." Er fuhr ein weiteres Mal mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch, er schloss die Augen und lehnte sein Ohr an ihren Hals. Er hörte deutlich die beiden verschiedenen Herzschläge. Das Herz des Ungeborenen schlug kräftig; er konzentrierte sich völlig darauf. „Es wird ein Junge, meine Schöne, eine kräftiger Junge. Sein Fell wird rotbraun sein und er wird stolz und ein Führer sein! Firefox wird er heißen!" Er lächelte. 

„Meister! Mein Lord. . ." schrie eine Stimme vom Rande der Koppel. Lady schreckte hoch und spannte wiehernd ihre großen Flügel. Er wurde zu Boden gerissen als, die Stute anfing auszutreten. Er schaffte es schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und streckte der verängstigten Stute die Hände entgegen. 

„Ruhig… meine Schöne! Sei ganz ruhig! Keiner wird dir etwas tun!" Er berührte ihre Schnauze und seine innere Ruhe schien sich auf sie zu übertragen. Sie beruhigte sich und schmiegte sich an seine Hände, hörte auf seine beruhigenden Worte. „Schön ruhig Lady, keine Angst. Niemand tut dir etwas." Dem Schauspiel hatten sich einige andere geflügelte Pferde zugewendete und einige kamen aus dem Wald auf die Koppel gelaufen. Eine kleine Gruppe von Granianern hatte sich genähert und umringte ihn und die Stute. 

Wie er vermutet hatte erschien keine Sekunde später ein großer geflügelter Aethon-Hengst aus dem Wald. Er galoppierte auf die Stute zu und die Granianer machten ihm Platz. Harry streckte sofort eine Hand nach dem Hengst aus. Das Tier stupste ihn an und ließ sich streicheln. 

„Keine Angst Dusk, deiner Lady geht es gut und dem Kleinen auch!" Das Pferd nickte und er lächelte es an. „Geh und kümmere dich gut um sie!" Der Hengst spannte die Flügel und wieherte als Antwort. Er verließ die zwei Pferde und ging an den Koppelzaun. Mit jedem Schritt den er tat wurde seine Wut geschürt, sein Blick fixierte eine, ein paar Meter vom Zaun kniende, Person, die ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt. Die Balken des Koppelzaunes verschwanden, als er sich dem Zaun nähert und erschienen hinter ihm wieder an ihrem Platz. 

„Habe ich nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, ich möchte nicht gestört werden, wenn ich mich um meine Pferde kümmere. Hätte Lady oder ihr Fohlen irgendeinen Schaden davongetragen hätte ich dich auf der Stelle getötet. Nun gib mir einen Grund es nicht jetzt zu tun!" zischte er und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. 

„Meister ich. . ." stotterte der Mann. „Sie wurde gefangen genommen Meister. Die übrigen vom Orden des Phoenix. Zabini, hat sie gerade in das Verließ gebracht. Ich dacht ihr wollte es so schnell wie möglichst wissen." Die Stimme des Mannes war angespannt und in seinen Augen konnte man deutlich die reine Angst sehen. 

Seine Wut verebbte ein wenig. „So, sind die Letzten des Ordens also gefangen worden." Murmelte er. Er hatte lange auf diesen Moment gewartet. Die letzten des Ordens waren die Wenigen die noch gegen ihn kämpften. Den Gerüchten nach waren es neun. Wenn er sie erst einmal beseitigen würde, dann würde der Widerstand sterben. Keiner würde mehr die Macht haben ihn aufzuhalten. 

Trotzdem konnte er den Zwischenfall mit seinen Pferden nicht ungestraft lassen. Er hob seine Hand. Keine Worte kam über seine Lippen, aber keinen Augenblick später hörte man von dem Mann die typischen Schreie verursacht durch den Cruciatus. Er hielt den Fluch ungefähr 20 Sekunden aufrecht, dann ließ er seine Hand sinken und die Schreie verstummten. 

„Das soll dir eine Lehre sein, das nächste Mal die Regel zu befolgen die ich aufgestellt habe!" sagte er flach und ließ den fast ohnmächtigen Mann auf dem Grass liegen. Er ging einige Schritte weg von dem Mann, bevor er desapparierte.

# # # # # 

Er apparierte bis fast ganz oben auf die Bergspitze. Auf dem Felsvorsprung auf den er appariert war, konnte er ein kleines steiniges Tal überblicken. Einige große und mehrere kleine Höhleneingänge waren zu erkennen und der Nebel des Berges vermischte sich mit den Dämpfen der heißen Quellen die aus dem Stein sprudelten. Er ging einen Pfad hinab in das Tal.  Sein Ziel hatte er von dem Felsvorsprung erblick. 

Ein schönes sommersprossiges Gesicht drehte sich ihm zu, als er die Hand auf die Schulter des rothaarigen Mannes gelegt hatte. Sofort als er ihn erkannte kniete sich der Mann zu Boden. 

„Ich habe gar nicht mit ihnen gerechnet mein Lord!" entschuldigte er sich. 

Er nickte besänftigend. „Ich hatte auch eigentlich nicht vorgehabt heute hierher zu kommen, Charlie, aber es gibt Neuigkeiten. Gute Neuigkeiten! Und was machst du eigentlich hier?"  Charlies Augen leuchteten bei dieser Nachricht. 

„Meister Draco befahl mir nach dem verletzten Opalaugenweibchen zu sehen. Meister Draco ist unten bei den Chinesischen Feuerbällen, wenn ihr ihn sehen wollt, mein Lord." Meinte der Rothaarige und zeigte auf einen weiteren Pfad, der tiefer in das Tal führte. 

„Es sind wieder neue gekommen?" fragte Er interessiert. 

„Ja mein Lord, gestern Abend kam eine Gruppe von Männchen. Vier an der Zahl." 

„Gut. Fahr mit deiner Arbeit fort!" befahl er und schritt den Pfad entlang, dem Charlie ihm gezeigt hatte. Schon aus einiger Entfernung erblickte er die imposanten roten Körper der Drachen. Sie waren wunderschön anzusehen, ihre gelben Stacheln leuchteten und aus ihren Nüstern stieß ab und an eine kleine Flamme.

Zwischen den vier großen Tieren saß Draco auf einem Stein und sah zu den Drachen hoch. Die Tiere waren so sehr auf ihn konzentriert, dass sie ihn erst bemerkten, als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war. Der Größte von ihnen grollte, doch verstummt sofort, als er die starke magische Aura spürte und die ihn als Gefährten seines Meisters auszeichnete. 

Er lächelte. Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, wenn er seinen Engeln in Mitten seiner geliebten Drachen sah. Die Drachen machten ihm Platz und er ging auf seinen Liebsten zu. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und hauchte dem blonden engelsgleichen Dämon einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Harry!" Draco zog Harry zu sich auf den Stein. „Sieh wer mich besucht!" sagte der Blonde und zeigte auf die Drachen. 

„Ich weiß. Charlie hat es mir gesagt." Draco lachte kurz und fixierte den größten der Männchen. Harry wusste, dass Draco ihn gerade den Drachen vorstellte. Er legte die Arme um den Menschen, der ihm alles bedeutete und beobachtete ihn in seinem stillen Gespräch mit den Giganten. 

Er erinnerte sich.

Nachdem Harry, während des Krieges gegen Voldemort seinen Mentor Albus Dumbledore verloren hatte, hatte Harry zu zweifeln begonnen. Er sah seine Zukunft verschwimmen und war sich nicht mehr sicher woran er glauben sollte. Er verließ Hogwarts auf der Suche nach Antworten und fand sie in den alten Schriften mächtiger Zauberer tief in magischen Gefilden Avalons. Sie schienen nach ihm gerufen zu haben und er studierte sie und erlang große Macht aus ihnen, Macht die ihn überlegen aber auch einsam machte. 

Sein Herz war einsam in den Nächten Avalons, in denen die Zeit langsamer verging als in der normalen Welt und er klagte der Nacht und den Sternen seine Einsamkeit. Sein Ruf wurde erhört, denn eines Tages stand Draco Malfoy vor ihm in den Ruinen des alten Schlosses, auf der verlorenen Insel. Er erinnerte sich an Dracos erste Worte. ‚Du hast mich gerufen. Warum?'

Es war erst ein Schock seinen alten Schulfeind vor sich zu haben. Doch von den Mächten geführt sagte ihm sein Herz, vor ihm würde niemand anderes stehen, als der andere Teil seiner Seele. Mit ihm teilte er seine Macht und seine Einsamkeit. Und zwischen ihnen entstand etwas das Harry nicht einmal mehr mit dem Wort Liebe beschreiben konnte. 

Bei Draco kristallisierte sich eine besondere Fähigkeit hervor. Er lernte die Sprache der Drachen und wurde einer von ihnen. Die Drachen suchten nach seiner Nähe und kamen ihn besuchen von den verschiedensten Teilen der Welt. Der einzige Grund warum Charlie hier ungestört arbeiten konnte war, weil die Drachen wussten, dass er einer von Dracos Untergebenen war. 

Harry verstärkte seine Umarmung und schmiegte seine Wange an Dracos weiches Haar, dann flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr:

„Draco, ich habe gute Nachrichten. Zabini hatte heute die letzten des Ordens hergebracht." Draco drehte sich zu ihm um, die Augen vor Freude geöffnet. 

„Wirklich? Das ist großartig! Ich nehme an du willst sie so schnell wie möglich sehen!" Harry nickte nur. Draco ließ seine Gedanken zu den Drachen schweifen und verabschiedete sich. Er erhob sich aus Harrys Umarmung und er berührte jeden einzelnen der vier chinesischen Feuerbälle und wünschte ihnen eine gute Reise. 

Harry stand neben Draco und blickte in den Himmel, als sich die vier mächtigen Wesen in die Lüfte emporhoben. Dann desapparierten die Beiden vom Berg.

# # # # # 

Harry und Draco beraten den Saal, in dem Harry normalerweise seine engsten Anhänger und Berater um sich versammelte. Der Saal war in ein warmes Licht getaucht, das sanft durch die verschiedenfarbigen Finsterbilder zu Boden fiel. Harry setzte sich auf den Thronsitz am Ende des Saales. Frech ließ sich Draco auf Harrys Schoß sinken. 

„Du bist heute ziemlich keck Drachenkind." Schnurrte Harry in Dracos Nacken und schlang seine Arme um den Körper seines Liebsten. 

„Und du bist heute ziemlich lüstern, mein Herr und Gebieter." Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Draco schmollte gekünstelt, bis Harry ihn am Nacken zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hinunterzog. „Lass uns gehen Harry! Verschieb das Verhör um einige Stunden . . ." Draco presste seine Lenden näher an Harrys und stöhnte leise als Harry begann sich mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen seinem Nacken zu widmen. 

„Später Draco, du weißt doch die Arbeit geht vor." Murmelte Harry zwischen seinen Küssen. Draco seufzte und schob sich von Harry. 

„Du bist zu pflichtbewusst Harry!" maulte Draco. 

„Und das ist auch gut so!" sagte eine Stimme vom Eingang der Halle. „Ein pflichtbewusster Anführer ist das A und O in einer guten Organisation." 

Harry und Draco blickten zur Tür. Zwei Zauberer hatten die Halle betreten. Der eine, der gesprochen hatte, hatte langes Haar das er mit einer Schleife zurückband, vom selben Blond wie das Dracos, gekleidet in teure schwarze Roben und seine Lippen zierte ein arrogantes Lächeln. Der andere hatte schwarzes Haar, das ihm lose in Gesicht hing, doch seine stechenden, kalten schwarzen Augen nicht verbarg, sein Gesichtsausdruck neutral und doch tückisch, und seine schwarzen Roben verliehen seiner Haut eine geheimnisvolle Blässe.  

Die Beiden Männer gingen durch den Saal bis hin zum Thronsitz und verbeugten sich. Nachdem Harry sie mit einer Handbewegung bedeutet hatte wieder aufzustehen, stürmte Draco in die Arme des Blonden. 

„Vater!" Draco umarmte den älteren Mann fest!

„Draco mein Sohn, nicht so überschwänglich." Er küsste Draco auf die Stirn. Harry stand auf und ging auf die beiden zu. Draco wich zur Seite und Harry blickte den Vater seines Liebsten an. Eine Hand erhob sich und strich durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar. Harry lächelte. 

Lucius bückte sich und drückte auch Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich hoffe du bist wohl auf, mein junger Lord!" Harrys Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen.

„Ja Vater." Sagte er neckend. „Und wie geht es euch??" fragte er und wand sich zu Severus.

„Uns geht es ganz gut. Bestens, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich heute Morgen lieber nicht aufgestanden wäre . . ." der Blonde lachte und Severus warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Sein nicht so prüde Sev", fuhr Lucius fort. „Auf jeden Fall, wurden wir benachrichtigt, dass dein Plan erfolgreich war. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn wir hier bleiben, wenn du sie vernimmst." 

„Ich hatte sowieso vor euch zu rufen!" meinte Harry. 

„Ich hätte jedenfalls nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell funktionieren würde." Meinte Severus und verschränkte die Arme. „Obwohl ich unter diesen Umständen sagen muss, dass es mir sehr recht ist!" Lucius nickte und Harry lachte auf.

„Ich glaube Severus du hast Recht. Wir haben ihnen bei weitem zu viel Verstand zugesprochen, als sie wirklich hatten." Daraufhin musste auch Severus lachen.   

„So scheint es wohl zu sein, junger Lord!" 

Harry setzte sich zurück auf den Thronsitz. Draco stellte sich rechts von ihm auf und Lucius und Severus nahmen die Plätze links von ihm ein. 

Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape waren seine engen Berater. Als er und Draco von Avalon zurückkehrten wurde Voldemort gestürzt. Der wahnsinnige Zauberer war Harrys erste Prüfung, die er mit Bravur bestand. Er nahm Voldemorts Platz ein und versöhnte die Reinblüter und die Muggel. Nach Voldemorts Vernichtung hatten alle Todesser ihm die Treue geschworen. Eine seltsame Sache und Harry wurde mit Entscheidungen konfrontiert die für ihn neu und fremd gewesen waren. 

Lucius Malfoy kam auf Bitten seines Sohnes mit seinen beiden Geliebten aus dem Ausland zurück nach Großbritannien. Er und Severus Snape waren fähige Berater und kannten die Tücken der Politik. Alles schien gut zu werden, doch nach Voldemort kam noch etwas viel schlimmeres. 

Das Ministerium drehte durch. Überall wurde auf einmal schwarze Magie gesehen. Dunkle Geschöpfe wurden verbannt, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde abgeschafft, die meisten Vorgeschrittenen Verwandlungen und Zaubersprüche, sowie Tränke verboten, bis eines Tages der Zaubereiminister Hogwarts schloss. 

Harry war mehr als sauer gewesen. Er erklärte dem Ministerium sprichwörtlich den Krieg. Er richtete Schulen ein, lehrte Schwarze Magie und fortgeschrittene Zauberei. Seine Leute griffen Einrichtungen des Ministeriums an und es dauerte nicht lange und die magische Welt Britanniens war ihm fast Untertan, als der Orden des Phoenix sich erhob und Widerstand leistete.

Harry hatte lachen müssen. Seine alten Verbündeten waren nun seine Feinde, doch das störte ihn nicht besonders. Er hatte die Zukunft gesehen und beschlossen sie zu ändern.  

Zabini betrat den Saal. Er (tut mir leid, aber für die Story passt ‚er' einfach besser^^) kniete sich hin bevor er das Wort ergriff:

„Meister, die Gefangen warten vor der Tür auf die Vernehmung!" 

„Bring sie herein." Sagte Harry und obwohl er seine Stimme nicht besonders erhob, konnte Zabini ihn am Eingang hören. Er nickte kurz und verließ den Saal. Keinen Augenblick später betrat er mit vier weiteren von Harrys Gefolgsleuten wieder den Saal. An einer langen Kette führten sie neun Zauberer und Hexen herein. Zwei der Aufseher eine Mann und eine Frau blieben mit gezücktem Zauberstab am Eingang stehen. Zabini und die zwei anderen führten die Gefangenen bis wenige Meter vor den Thronsitz. 

„Stellt euch in einer Reihe auf und kniet euch gefälligst hin! Ihr steht hier schließlich vor dem Meister!!" bellte Zabini und riss an der Kette die drei Hexen und zwei von der Zauberern fielen sofort auf die Knie, die anderen blieben mit einen Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit und Abscheu in ihren Gesichtern stehen. „Hab ich nicht gesagt ihr sollte euch hinknien, wenn ihr vor dem Meister steht!" fauchte Zabini und erhob seinen Zauberstab. 

„Beruhige dich Blaise." Sagte Harry beruhigend und erhob eine Hand. Sofort ließ Zabini seinen Zauberstab sinken und blickte zu Harry.

„Aber Meister . . ." fragte er erstaunt.

„Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern." Meinte Harry gelassen. Zabini nickte und verbeugte sich kurz, dann warf er den beiden aufmüpfigen Zauberern einen strafenden Blick zu. Harry erhob nur seine Hand und fixierte die beiden Gefesselten mit seinen Augen. Er sah die Abscheu in ihren Augen und lächelte innerlich. Er sprach in seinen Gedanken nur ein einfaches Wort: ‚Kniet!' und die beiden fielen wortlos auf ihre Knie. Neben ihm begann Lucius zu lachen.  

„Also hier sind die Letzten vom Orden des Phoenix. Warum wundere ich mich nicht, nur bekannte Gesichter zu sehen?" fragte Harry spöttisch. 

„Du Verräter!" schrie einer. 

Noch bevor Harry sich wütend erheben konnte, hatte Draco schon eingegriffen. Eine beruhigende Hand ruhte auf Harrys Schulter, die andere zeigte auf den Aufsässigen, der immer noch schrie, dessen Stimme aber verschwunden war. 

„Beruhig dich Harry." Mahnte Draco und wand sich dann dem Gefesselten zu. „Und du halt deinen Mund, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist!" er hob seinen Zauber auf und der Zauberer fasst sich an die Kehle. Harry atmete tief durch. Er sprach erneut zu den Gefangenen, doch seine Stimme war eiskalt geworden.

„So so, ihr seid also, diejenigen die es geschafft haben mir Widerstand zu leisten. Eine Truppe aus alten Veteranen die Voldemort so sehr vermissen, dass sie auf die Idee kamen aus mir den neuen Dunklen Lord zu machen." Harry blickte sie der Reihe nach an.

Percy Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Madeye Moody, Sirius Black, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Madam Hooch und Amos Diggory.

"Vielleicht sollte ich meine alte Freundin Hermine Granger fragen. Sie hatte immer eine Antwort parat für jede meiner Fragen. Also, Hermine, warum habt ihr aus mir den nächsten Dunklen Lord gemacht? Habe ich nicht Voldemort vernichtet, so wie ihr es immer wolltet?" Er richtete seinen fragenden Blick auf die junge Frau. 

„Das sollest du doch wissen, Harry! Du lehrst Schwarze Magie, du hast die Ordnung zerstört und Leute getötet. Da fragst du noch warum wir dich aufhalten wollen." Fragte Hermine entsetzt. 

„Die Magie die_ WIR_ lehren", Harry deutete auf sich und die anderen die neben ihm standen. „war viele Jahrhunderte Bestandteil unserer Kultur. Die Schwarze Magie rette leben in der alten Welt, warum sollte es nun, da wir alle klüger sind nicht so sein?" sagte Harry scharf und warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde.

„Doch was machen diese Idioten?" Er zeigte vor allem auf Amos Diggory, der im Ministerium eine hohe Stelle inne gehabt hatte. „Sie schwächen uns indem sie jede Art von fortgeschrittener Zauberei verbieten. Mit Leuten wie dem an der Spitze hätten wir Dunklen Zeiten entgegengesehen. Vor Jahrhunderten wählten wir aus Angst vor den Muggeln das Exil. Wir versteckten uns in unserer kleinen Welt aus Angst vor der Vernichtung und nun will eine inkompetente Regierung uns den letzten Schutz nehmen? Unsere Magie?? Voldemort war ein Idiot zu denken wir wären ihnen überlegen gewesen, als einzelne vielleicht, aber in der Masse hätte sie uns wenn nötig ausgelöscht. Muggel fürchten was sie nicht verstehen und es gibt Dinge die wir ihnen nicht erklären können. Unsere Welt muss geschützt werden und wie soll das gehen, wenn wir uns selbst schwächen?"

„Es hätte andere Möglichkeiten gegeben, Harry!" meinte Hermine und der Ausdruck des Mitleids in ihrem Gesicht machte Harry mehr als wütend. 

„Und die wären? Wie sollten wir uns in Zukunft vor einer Gesellschaft schützen die immer schneller immer bessere Waffen herstellt, wenn unsere Kinder als Verteidigung nur noch „Petrificus Totalus" beherrschen oder nur noch „Traumlos- Schlaftränke" brauen können? Wer erneuert die Schutzschilde und kümmert sich um unsere Welt, wenn die Alten und Gelehrten tot sind?

„Ich lasse es auf jeden Fall nicht zu, das Versager wie ihr unsere Welt zerstören!!" 

„Und deshalb reißt du die Macht an dich und zerstörst die Hoffnung die deine Eltern in dich gesetzt haben?" meinte Sirius. Man konnte den enttäuschten Ton in seiner Stimme hören. 

„Du solltest aufhören in der Vergangenheit zu leben." Maulte Harry. 

„Euer weltverbessender Plausch mag ja ganz amüsant sein, trotzdem  würde es mich eher interessieren wie ihre dreckigen Todesser es geschafft habt unseren Phidelius-Zauber zu brechen." Fragte Madeye Moody und sein magisches Auge rotierte gefährlich. 

„Ich wusste, dass die Frage von dir kommen würde." Lachte Harry. „Der Phidelius-Zauber ist schon eine gut Sache, so sicher wie das Herz in dem das Geheimnis verschlossen wird." Alle Gefesselten blickten entsetzt auf Remus Lupin. Vor allen auf Sirius Black's Gesicht zeichnete sich pures Entsetzen ab. 

Harry hob seine Hand und die schmiedeeisernen Fesseln fielen von Remus' Händen und Füßen ab. Er stand auf, ging einige Schritte und verbeugte sich vor Harry. Er wartete bis Harry ihm zunickte und nahm dann seinen Platz zwischen Lucius und Severus sein. 

Die beiden begrüßten ihn herzlich und Remus zögerte nach der langen Trennung nicht in die Arme seiner beiden Liebhaber zu stürmen. Er küsste die beiden Männer begierig auf den Mund und fühlte sich endlich wieder zu Hause, als ihre starken Arme seine Hüften umschlossen. Er legte den Kopf zwischen sie. 

„Ich habe euch so vermisst!" flüsterte Remus. Severus und Lucius lächelten.

„Wir haben dich auch vermisst." Sagte Severus und küsste die Wange des Werwolfes. 

„Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr!" fügte Lucius bei und schmiegte sein Gesicht in Remus' Halsbeuge.  Nach einigen Augenblicken hörten die drei Männer ein leises Räuspern und blickten in die grinsenden Gesichter Harrys und Dracos. Sie lösten sich aus ihrer Umarmung hielten sich aber weiterhin an den Händen fest. Remus Gesicht war leicht gerötet, er sagte:

„Entschuldigt bitte mein Verhalten, junger Lord!" Er senkte seine Augen. 

„Mach die keine Sorgen, Remus. Ich bin ebenfalls froh dich wieder hier zu haben." Lachte Harry.

„REMUS!!!!" schrie Sirius auf. „DU! Wie konntest du nur. Ich habe dir vertraut. Ich dachte du wärst mein Freund. Wie konntest du dich nur an diesen Slytherinabschaum verkaufen. Ich dachte wir kämpfen für dieselbe Sache" 

„Du solltest besser den Mund halten Sirius!" Meinte Harry streng. 

„Sirius." Begann der Werwolf. „Wofür sollte ich bitte kämpfen. Die Welt die du willst akzeptiert mich nicht. Ich musste fliehen nachdem Voldemorts getötet worden war. Ich kam nur zurück weil Sev und Luc Draco helfen wollten. Es war deine fixe Idee ich würde wieder bei dir mitmachen. Du fragtest nicht einmal nach meiner Meinung, nachdem was ich wollte. Der Junge Lord sah in deiner überschnellen Entscheidung mich bei euch aufzunehmen die perfekte Chance das hier endlich zu beenden. Der junge Lord hat Recht, ihr seid auf dem falschen Weg. Unserer ist der Richtig und wir haben keine Zeit für Kompromisse.

„Ich habe es satt es ständig jedem Recht zu machen oder um Anerkennung zu kämpfen. Ich will mein Leben so leben wie ich es für richtig halte, an der Seite der Menschen die ich liebe und die mich lieben. Ich habe für übertriebene Ideale schon zu viel geopfert. Damit ist jetzt Schluss."  Die Augen des Werwolfes leuchteten gelb. 

„Beruhige dich Remus." Sagte Lucius besorgt. Severus legte die Arme um die Beiden. 

Sirius Black sah geschockt aus, genau wie die meisten der Gefangenen. McGonagall und Hermine weinten leise. 

„Dann hätten wir wohl geklärt warum ihr jetzt hier seid. Also komme ich am besten so schnell wie Möglich zu meinem Angebot, bevor ich mich zu langweilen beginne." Begann Harry. „Ich muss sagen, es hat mich nicht nur geärgert, sondern auch beeindruckt, dass eine so kleine Gruppe es geschafft hat, einen so effektiven Widerstand gegen mich aufzubauen. Es hat mich wirklich beeindruckt!

„Es wäre auf jeden Fall eine Verschwendung von Potential, es euch nicht wenigstens anzubieten, doch für mich zu arbeiten." Es herrschte einen Augenblick Stille bevor Madeye Moody das Wort ergriff. 

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!" fauchte der alte Auror und wurde von einen Energiewelle zu Boden gerissen. Harry musterte ihn mit wütendem Blick.

„Sprich für dich selbst, aber lass den anderen eine Chance selbst zu entscheiden!" Er blickte zu die anderen an. „Also, wer ist interessiert?" 

„Ich ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich knie vor keinem Wahnsinnigen." Grollte Amos Diggory und erntete aber nur ein Lachen von Harry. Madam Hooch sagte gar nichts sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Niemals!" posaunte Percy, auch hier lachte Harry wieder nur. 

„Ich nehme an!" Alle Augen wanderten zu Ron. Seine Augen waren zu Boden gerichtet.

„Was?" flüsterte Hermine entsetzt. Mit einer Handbewegung löste er Ron Fesseln. Der Rothaarige erhob sich, ging hinüber zum Thronsitz und kniete sich vor Harry. 

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?" fragte er ängstlich. Harry lächelte. In seiner Hand er schien ein Messer. Er warf es Ron vor die Füße.

„Schwöre bei deinem Blut." Ron nickte nur und hob das Messer auf. Er sah es eine Zeit lang an, bevor er sich in die Hand schnitt. Er ließ das Blut hervorquellen. Er blickte Harry an und dann registrierte er das erste Mal Draco, der neben Harry stand. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Nun  wusste er was Harry von ihm erwartete.

„Ich schwöre dir Harry", er wand seine Augen zu Draco. „und dir Draco ewige Treue. Bei meinen Blut!" Das Blut in seiner Hand wurde heiß und verdampfte. Die Wunde schloss sich und nur eine lange dünne Narbe blieb zurück. Der Pakt war geschlossen. Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust und hielt seinen Blick gesenkt. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte und blickte auf.

Vor ihm stand Draco Malfoy und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. Ron zögerte einen Moment bevor e sie nahm. Draco zog ihn auf die Beine. Er wusste wie viel es Ron gekostet hatte diesen Schwur abzulegen. Er lächelte sanft.

„Charlie wird sich sicher freuen dich zu sehen!" meinte er und blickte in Rons weit geöffnete Augen.

„Er ist hier?" fragte Ron ungläubig. „Charlie ist wirklich hier?" Draco nickte nur und zog Ron mit sich bei Seite. 

Harry richtete nun seinen Fragenden Blick auf Hermine. Doch die junge Frau erwiderte ihn nur hasserfüllt. Sie spuckte auf den Boden und ihr Blick fixierte Ron mit einer eiskalten Härte. Auch hier musste Harry lachen. 

„Was ist mit dir Sirius!" Der Animagi war gerade dabei etwas zu sagen, doch Harry warf ein. „Sag lieber nichts. Es ist besser so. Solche Beleidigungen ermüden mich nach einiger Zeit." Harry konzentrierte sich. Eine kleine Flamme tauchte über seiner Hand auf, wurde zu einem kleinen Vogel und flog mit Harrys Befehl davon. 

„Ich habe mich entschieden. Moody, Diggory, ihr werdet den Rest eures Leben in Askaban bei den Dementoren verbringen. Blaise nimm sie mit!" Zabini schwang seinen Zauberstab und kettete die Beiden Zauberer zusammen, dann winkte er einer der Wachen zu. Unter lauten Gebrüll verfrachtete die Wache die beiden Zauberer aus dem Saal. 

„Sirius Black, Madam Hooch, Hermine Granger, Percy Weasley. Ihr habt es dem Schicksal zu verdanken, dass ich euch so gut kenne, so bleibt euch der Tod oder Askaban erspart." Sirius und Hermine warfen Harry böse Blicke zu. „Ich habe mich entschlossen euch ins Exil zu schicke. Eure Erinnerungen werden gelöscht und manipuliert werden, so das ihr von den Vorfällen und eurem Leben hier nichts mehr wissen werdet." Harry war einen Augenblick erstaunt warum weder Hermine noch Sirius irgendwelche Widerworte gaben. Dann fühlte er die Magie der unsichtbaren Knebel und bemerkte Severus' erhobenen Zauberstab. Er nickte ihm dankbar zu. 

„Und was ist mit mir, Mister Potter?" fragte Minerva McGonagall. Ihre alten Wangen liefen immer noch Tränen hinab. Gerade in diesem Augenblick betrat jemand den Saal. Die junge Frau näherte sich und blieb neben den Gefangenen stehen. Einige der Gefangenen erkannten die Frau als Hannah Abott, einem Mädchen auf Hufflepuff. 

„Ihr habt mich gerufen, mein Lord." Sie kniete sich hin. Harry nickte. Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu der alten Professorin. Ihre Fesseln verschwanden und Harry hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. Sie zögerte einen Moment bevor sie sie nahm. Harry half ihr auf. 

„Ich habe sehr viel Respekt vor ihnen Professor. Ich weiß sie stimmen in den Methoden mit mir  nicht überein, aber im Grunde wissen sie das ich Recht habe. Bevor sie sich entscheiden möchte ich sie bitten mit Hannah zu gehen und sich unseren Kindergarten anzusehen."

„Kindergarten?" fragte Minerva erstaunt.

„Ja. Voldemort ließ viele Kinder ohne Eltern, die meisten aus geächteten Todesser-Familien. Das Ministerium sah sie als potentielle schwarze Zauberer und schickte sie in Muggelheime. Wir haben sie hier hergebracht. Hannah kümmert sich um sie. Professor, ich gebe ihnen eine Möglichkeit wieder mit Kindern zu arbeiten und das zu tun was ich denken das sie am besten können: Lehren! Sehen sie es sich erst an und entscheiden sie dann." Etwas verwirrt nickte Minerva Harry zu und verließ mit Hannah den Saal. 

„Blaise, bringe diese Subjekte zurück in die Verliese bis sich jemand um ihre Gedächtnisse kümmert." Zabini nickte, packte die Kette und zog die Gefangenen mit Hilfe der Wächter aus dem Saal. Harry sank mir einem seufzen auf den Thronsitz.

„Endlich vorbei!" stöhnte er. 

„Ich finde immer noch du warst wieder einmal zu gnädig, junger Lord!" meinte Severus.

„Einer muss es ja sein." Sagte Remus lächelnd. 

„Hauptsache es ist vorbei." Meinte Draco nur und ergriff Harry Hand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry zog ihn zu einem Kuss hinab. 

# # # # #

Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen und Harry drehte seine übliche Runde im Schloss. Severus, Remus und Lucius wollten für einige Wochen hier bleiben und Harry begrüßte ihre Gesellschaft im Schloss. Er fand sie an ihren üblichen Plätzen. Severus im Zaubertranklabor, wo er gerade Remus monatlichen Wolfbanntrank braute, Lucius in der Bibliothek bei neuen Recherchen und Remus bei den Kindern im Kindergarten. 

Harry war sehr erfreut bei Remus und Hannah auch Professor McGonagall zu finden. Sie spielte mit einigen der Kindern und las ihnen aus den alten Geschichtsbüchern vor. Sie sah ruhig und zufrieden aus.

Draco war früh mit Charlie und Ron zu seinen Drachen appariert. Ron wollte bei seinem Bruder sein und Draco hatte ihm angeboten sich mit Charlie um seine Drachen zu kümmern. 

Harry selbst fühlte sich gelassen. Die letzte störende Hürde auf dem Weg in seine Zukunft war beseitigt. Hermine, Sirius, Percy und Hooch hatten ihre Erinnerungen verloren und ihnen waren neue eingesetzt worden. Blaise hatte sie dann in verschieden Zaubererstädten in Europa und Amerika ausgesetzt. Er würde heute genug Zeit haben sich um seine geliebten Pferde zu kümmern, vielleicht würde es heute endlich so weit sein und Lady würde ihr Fohlen bekommen. 

Doch vorher musste er sich noch um etwas kümmern. Madeye Moody und Amos Diggory hatte gestern Nacht einen Ausbruchsversuch aus den Schlossverliesen gestartet. Er war gescheitert. Manche Leute wurden einfach nicht schlau aus ihren Fehlern. Askaban schien Harry nun nur eine vorübergehende Lösung für die Beiden zu sein. Wie lange würde es dauern bis sie auch dort zu fliehen versuchen würden? Harry hatte keine Lust sich weiter mit diesen Typen herumzuschlagen. 

Severus hatte Recht. Manchmal war er einfach zu gut! Aber dieser  Fehler konnte immer noch behoben werden. Harry grinst und ging hinunter in die Verliese. 

Keine fünf Minuten später, sah man ihn schon über die Ländereien hin zu den Koppeln laufen.

# # # # #

The End

A/N: Fertig. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht was ich hiervon halten soll . . . *lach*  


End file.
